


heard red handed

by Hawkingbird27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humour, Injury, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: Ava gets hurt and ends up on the waverider, she realises soon enough that she caught Sara in a private moment, only to hear her name. And then she can’t help but these the other woman a little bit.





	heard red handed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Leapyearbaby29.

Avalance

It was late, at least in Star City, so Ava knew she probably should’ve called first but she figured that the bullet in her shoulder would make up for waking them up.

Her wound wasn’t exactly life threatning but she was losing a considerable amount of blood and since her good hand was on the side that got shot and her other was shaky at best so she just clicked on the last location that dhe opened a portal to.

That landed her on the waverider, in one of the many hallways. The portal closed behind her and she had to lean on the wall next to her to keep her balance. She moved forward and after a few steps, she heard sounds, sounds that shouldn’t be heard at 3 in the morning.

She still couldn’t exactly tell what they were but she did recognise this part of the ship and she knew that Sara’s room was only a few feet away. She kept moving forward, each step slower than the one before. When she was practically in front of her door and she could now prefectly tell what those sounds were. Moans, Sara’s moans.

‘’Oh faster god please.’’

Ava nearly stumbled and not because of her wound. Maybe she did feel a little bit bad at being outside of Sara’s door at such a private time but she doubted her feet would move even if she wanted them to. 

Ava felt her knees about to give when she heard it.

‘’God agent Sharpe, please!’’ And then Ava lost consciousness.

—

Right as Sara was pushed over the edge by her own fingers, she beard a loud crash outside. Without taking a second to look at herself, she grabbed her closest pj pants and quickly pulled them jp her legs. She was out of bed and outside her room, staring at a bleeding Ava.

Without thinking of what could the agent have been doing just outside her door, Sara quickly picked her up and ran over to the med bay. Once Ava was hooked up, Sara saw that her bullet wasn’t life threaning and that Gideon had already stopped most of the bleeding.

‘’Agent Sharpe will be fine captain Lance.’’

‘’Thank you Gideon.’’

Sara only moved over to the chair and took a hold of Ava’s hand. Sara ended up falling asleep still holding the agent’s hand and only woke up when she heard a groan from above. 

Ava was slowly coming off of the pain meds Gideon had given her, most of her pain gone thanks to the A.I. She woke up to find Sara sat next to her and the memories of what happened right before she had lost consciousness.

And of course the peaceful silence was broken when most of the legends walked in except for Mick who was probably still asleep.

‘’Hi agent Sharpe.’’ Amaya said.

All Ava managed was give Amaya a smile. 

‘’What happened exactly?’’ Zari asked.

‘’There was an aneurism and things got slightly out of hand, so I used my time courrier and it landed me here.’’

‘’Well, looks like you’re gonna be okay.’’ Nate said from his spot. And then Ava couldn’t help but let it slip.

‘’Well I am an agent, so things tend to go fast.’’ She said looking straight at Sara. It took a second but Ava saw when the other blonde made the connection and the blush that rose up her cheeks.

‘’I uh, I-I think we should let Ava rest up a little.’’ That was enough to get the other legends to clear out and either go back to sleep or start their day, which left the two women alone.

‘’So you um- how much of it did you hear?’’ Sara asked while walking back and forth. 

‘’Enough.’’ Ava answered with a smirk gracing her lips.

‘’ Îm sorry about that. I shouldn’t hav-‘’

‘’Sara I don’t mind, in fact I think that maybe you should tell me a little more about that agent Sharpe thing.” Ava couldn’t help the suggestive smile that came along with it.

Even if she still had a little red on her cheeks, she grabbed both of Ava’s hands and pulled her up. 

They left the mednay and headed towards Sara’s room, almost missing Gideon’s warning about not doing anything too strenuous. The two women laughed and locked themselves in Sara’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know about this. Come talk to me or send me prompts on tumblr at girlscanplaybaseball2.


End file.
